


Harley Quinn x Reader - Oneshot Request - Tattoo

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Oneshot, Tumblr request, batman telltale series - Freeform, harley quinn x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, I’ve had this request for ages, I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to get to it!Request: I know that you have a lot of requests at the moment, so feel free to ignore this. I had a small idea for a reader x Harley: reader gets a tattoo of Harley’s name in secret for Harley’s bday but things go wrong when they try to hide it from her and she thinks they’re ignoring her by not being close with her anymore. A fluffy ending maybe? If you want, you can add some smut in as well. I love the things you have written so far, if you find inspiration in this, maybe you can write just something?





	Harley Quinn x Reader - Oneshot Request - Tattoo

“Hey, _Sweetie_ …” Harley cooed, suddenly appearing behind you. You spun around, surprised to see her, and even more surprised at how close she was. Her hands automatically went to your hips, wanting to pull you intimately close, but you immediately flinched away from her hands. Harley didn’t move her hands, frozen and blinking in surprise at your reaction. “Sweetie?” She pouted in concern.

“Uh – sorry, Harls.” You mumbled awkwardly, glancing away. “I – uh – you just surprised me.” You confessed, hoping if she couldn’t look directly into your eyes, she wouldn’t be able to see the lie in them.

Harley didn’t seem completely convinced – unsurprisingly – by your poor excuse yet blinked a few more times before seeming to let it go, her face smoothing out again. “Well, I know a way ya can make it up to me…” She hinted, something flashing in her eyes as she stepped toward you again suggestively, her hands reaching for your sides again.

You instinctively stepped away from her again and this time Harley wasn’t able to hide the hurt on her face. “Whats ya problem?!” She demanded with a scowl.

“I’m just – uh – I mean – I’m – I’m just not in the mood.” You stammered awkwardly, turning away and running a hand through your hair before rubbing the back of your neck.

Harley eyed you sceptically, knowing nothing you were saying _or_ doing was at all like you. “What did I feel?” She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at your side.

“Bandages.” You said quickly, thinking at least some truth might help your case. “I – uh – I knocked myself up a bit last night, s’all.” You mumbled with a shrug. “Some naïve idiots thought to try to jump the innocent girl walking on her own - they – they paid the prize,” You reassured her, “But I was blinkered on my right.”

“Always are.” Harley muttered disapprovingly, and you nodded like this was sage advice. You knew it was something she always picked up on so, conveniently, this lie might be more palatable. Harley’s eyes flickered to your side again as though she could see through your shirt. “Felt like plastic though…” She muttered more to herself than you.

“Meant to stop by the chemist – we’re out of bandages.” You confessed, noting to yourself that you would have to ditch the ones you did actually have.

Harley continued to frown at your side for a few more seconds. “Fine, whatever.” She eventually dismissed with a wave of her hand as though she no longer cared. She moved as though to walk past you, “Ya better heal quick, though sugar…” She murmured, slowing at your side to lean in close to your ear, trailing her fingers along your jaw.

You turned your head to watch her over your shoulder as she then sashayed away down the hall from you, purposely – you thought – swinging her hips. Despite the frustration you felt from having to turn her away, you still breathed a small sigh of relief, lifting your shirt to check the new ink that ran across your right hip.

You glanced worriedly back down the now-empty corridor. Your excuse had been lame - and you hated to see the hurt or worry on Harley’s face - but you might just have bought yourself the time you needed until her birthday

* * *

“So, ya feelin’ betta?” Harley asked eagerly, bouncing down on the sofa next to you. You blinked at her sudden appearance, having through she’d gone out for the evening to the Pact’s hideout without you.

“Oh – um – getting better I think.” You admitted, shifting in your seat and trying to wince to show you were just being brave for her and were actually in no better state than before.

If Harley noticed, nothing in her face registered it, but instead of suggesting anything risqué like you expected, she just seemed to be seeking a cuddle – though the grin on her face made you wary. You agreed anyway, curling an arm around her as she snuggled into your side to watch the movie you’d put on.

It wasn’t long though till – as you had predicted – you felt her lips press into the base of your throat. You could feel your skin prickle under her breath as it blew lightly across your neck as her mouth travelled up to your jaw, pressing light, feather-like kisses as she moved. You couldn’t help tipping your head back to grant Harley better access to your throat and she happily obliged, now even nipping gently at the delicate skin. She had you so distracted by her touches in fact, that it was almost too late before you realised her hand – which had been casually laid over your chest - had now slid down your stomach and was slowly moving towards the edge of your shirt -

You caught her wrist almost harshly, and Harley jumped in surprise, the surprise on her face quickly being replaced with an annoyed pout. “Sweetie.” She protested with a scowl, sitting up and pulling away from your side. “Ya still not feeling it? Really?” She demanded, “Whatta ya do, lose a kidney?”

“Harley –“ You tried.

“Ya know what, I don’t wanna hear it.” She growled, holding her hands up in defeat, “Ya don’t want me? Fine. Ya don’t got me.” She stated firmly, pushing herself to her feet.

“ _Harley_.” You called after her in exasperation, making as if to go after her, but faltering when you could see she was already flouncing angrily out of the doorway and you would have no chance of getting her to listen.

You sighed loudly, dropping back into your chair.

Well this wasn’t going to plan at all.

* * *

 

You decided to let Harley cool off. You knew in the state she had been in, she wasn’t going to be approachable, let alone in a mood to listen to what you had to say.

And you did plan to tell her the truth now.

You had been excited about your plan for her birthday – now only three days away – but you weren’t sure it was worth this. You’d originally planned for the tattoo to be done closer to the day, less time then for you to have to hide it – and yourself - away from Harley. However, time constraints and limited appointments left you having to spend nearly a week trying to avoid Harley frequent advances - something you never did, and something that clearly alarmed and annoyed Harley.

You just hoped it would blow over if you told Harley the truth – you didn’t think it was worth the risk of what it would do to your relationship if you tried to avoid her any longer though.

Hopefully she’d still appreciate the present even if it was a bit early.

Or at the very least she would forgive you.

You honestly couldn’t believe how much this had backfired, you thought, shaking your head at yourself as you headed across the hideout you and Harley often frequented. You’d left it till that evening to try to seek her out with the idea of leaving it long enough for Harley to calm down, but not too long that she would wind herself back up again.

You also hoped you’d be able to catch her before she decided she couldn’t stand her office any longer and tried to escape out to the streets for the night to blow off some steam.

‘Blowing off steam’ for Harley could mean anything from ending up dancing and flirting ridiculously all night, to blowing a few skulls to pieces in front of a police officer. Neither side of that scale particularly thrilled you right now and would both leave their own messes to clean up in the aftermath…

“Harley!” You called, catching sight of her now emerging from her room – often referred to as her office – dressed, as you predicted, to head out for the evening. She seemed to completely ignore you, her head held high as she strode past you. You rolled your eyes at her childishness, spinning around and lightly jogging after her, reaching out to catch a hold of her arm and stop her for just a moment.

When Harley felt your hand begin to pull at her, she immediately whipped around, rounding on you with a dark look. “I’m goin’ out.” She growled moodily.

“ _Harley_ ,” You insisted almost annoyed as she pulled against your arm to turn away again. “Harley!” You demanded, tugging her to a stop, more harshly than you had meant, and Harley stumbled backwards a couple of steps into you. You saw the opportunity, immediately wrapping your arms around her in a plan to both steady her and hold her in place to stop her storming off again.

Harley blinked in surprise for a second before her scowl returned. “Whattya want?” She muttered bitterly, resigning herself to the prison of your arms without much argument.  

“Let me explain myself.” You urged her desperately.

Harley crossed her arms under where your arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, seeing to consider this. “Fine.” She mumbled eventually, and you could almost her fire dying down. “But only ‘cause I thought ya loved me, and I wanna explanation.” She mumbled sullenly.

“I _do_ Harley!” You insisted, tightening your hug around her in reassurance, “That’s why I want to explain this whole thing! It’s a mistake – a huge, horrible mistake and it’s all my stupid fault!”

“You’re damn right it is.” She muttered, but you thought you could see her face lighten slightly now, the scowl lines not looking quite so deep anymore. When you didn’t say anything more, she unfolded her arms with a sigh, letting them drop in defeat. “What did ya do?” She muttered reluctantly, but you could tell she had practically forgiven you already.

“I got you a birthday present,” You told her, loosening your hold on her so she could now spin in your arms to face you. “And I wanted to keep it a secret, but you were making it impossible.” You accused with a tiny, playful smirk, wary as to how Harley would take you attempt at a joke. “It was a tattoo.” You murmured when her expression didn’t seem to change. You released her to pull up the corner of your shirt to reveal the ‘ _Harley’_ written in cursive over your hip. “My first one.”

Harley’s reproachful look dropped to the word scarred into your skin, but didn’t say anything, as though thinking how to respond. “You never were any good at keepin’ secrets.” She muttered finally, her stony expression crumbling and when she glanced back up to you, you could see her eyes were now filled with relieved tears. The next thing you knew, Harley had flung her arms around your neck, making you drop your shirt back into place as she pulled you into a choking grip.

“Well neither are you.” You pointed out weakly at her shoulder, your voice coming out croaky with emotion you didn’t realise you felt. It suddenly seemed to hit you that you’d actually come close to losing this crazy clown girl in your arms – a thought you could bear. You threw your own arms quickly back around Harley, hugging her tightly against you again and thinking you never wanted to let go. You could feel the tears slipping out of your own eyes now as the two of you stood in the middle of the hideout, clinging on to each other desperately and sobbing on the other’s shoulder.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just stuck with fluff rather than smut if that’s alright? I’ve kind of been writing this on and off and it’s only short, but I hope it’s not too bad and I hope Harley isn’t too Ooc!


End file.
